Dream Awake
by pigeonpaws
Summary: Hawkfrost always waits until moonhigh to arrive. Luckily, patience is a virtue of a warrior. (Ashfur/Hawkfrost)


**Author's Note!**

Hello, everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you (this is my first upload!). This is a test piece-in the future, I would love to write a full-fledged chapter fic writing about these two, developing their relationship and altering canon to make room for it. I think that Ashfur and Hawkfrost could have been a terrifying evil duo-so I want to capture what could have been!

Their dynamic could potentially be very interesting! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It gets easier every time. It's something that Ashfur notices every time Hawkfrost leaves.

.

"You know," Ashfur snorted, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "You're getting your scent all over that tree. Do you _want_ the other leaders to know where you've been?"

Hawkfrost rose to his paws, his tail flicking dismissively. "There are too many stale scents around here. They won't notice."

"Yeah, _stale_ ones, mouse-brain!"

A purr rumbled in the RiverClan warrior's throat as he leaped to the ground, the grass whispering in its wake. "You worry too much," he mowed, brushing his tail underneath Ashfur's chin. "You and Brambleclaw are so similar. I guess ThunderClan will never understand what it's like to relax."

A familiar twinge of anger spiked Ashfur's pelt at the mention of Hawkfrost's half-brother. He swallowed, forcing his fur to lie flat. Once again, he reminded himself that Brambleclaw wasn't to blame for Squirrelflight's decisions. He clenched his jaw.

Squirrelflight.

Her familiar mew still rang clear in his mind-and how could it not? She was the loudest cat in ThunderClan. The most boisterous and bold, with the wittiest sense of humor, and a personality that didn't hold back for anyone. Even now, he could feel her green gaze boring into his fur, and her sharp scent mingling with his own-

"-shfur?"

Hawkfrost's concerned mew snapped him back to the present. Guilt weighted Ashfur's paws-this was a special night. He was wasting it by focusing on bitter memories, especially those that Hawkfrost had promised to help him avenge. He coughed, shaking his head to clear it.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment," he said, padding to Hawkfrost's side. Up close, he noticed that the tabby warrior's eyes gleamed with new mischief.

"Are you upset that I called you uptight?" he mowed, cuffing him over the ear with a sheathed paw. Ashfur's eyes went wide in faux astonishment, his ears flicking back to press against his skull.

"Coming from a warrior of RiverClan? Anyone would be upset!" Ashfur purred, budding up against his side.

"The future leader of RiverClan, you mean?"

"Oh please, you sound like a kit!"

Hawkfrost's tail swished as he bounded ahead of him, his gleaming eyes taking place of a response. Ashfur's heart skipped a beat as he followed him into the undergrowth, his chest lighter than it had felt in moons.

"Come back here, Hawkkit!"

"Aren't you used to navigating undergrowth? What are they teaching you in ThunderClan?"

"You mean how to act like a proper cat and not an overgrown fish?"

.

Faint sunlight dappled Ashfur's coat by the time Hawkfrost nudged him awake. His claws plucked at the ground impatiently; Ashfur blinked the sleep from his eyes as he heaves himself to his paws.

"We stayed too long," the RiverClan warrior hissed, the tip of his tail twitching irritably. "I have to get back to camp. The dawn patrol might have already left by now."

Ashfur opened his jaws wide in a yawn. A stab of anxiety pierced his chest-not at the idea of getting caught by a ThunderClan patrol, but rather at the knowledge that his meeting with Hawkfrost had come to an end. He blinked, leaning forward to rasp his tongue over the RiverClan warrior's ear. The rich scent of fish wreathed him, warming him from nose to tail-tip. "Who's the one worrying too much _now?_ " he teased, pushing his forepaw against his flank. "Relax. Your Clan respects you. Just bring some prey home and you'll be fine."

Hawkfrost paused, his shoulders slackening. "You're right," he sighed, pushing his muzzle briefly against Ashfur's cheek. His pelt tingled. He dipped his head to shake it. "But I still have to go if I want to bring any prey back before anyone notices I'm gone." He took a step back, turning neatly around.

Ashfur's heart lurched. "Wait!" he called, his neck fur bristling. Hawkfrost's ears swiveled back before he turned his head, his eyes wide. Ashfur paused before he spoke. "When will we meet again?"

Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched. "Oh, I forgot-ThunderClan doesn't know patience." His tail flicked, a purr filling his throat. "We'll talk at the next Gathering and work it out. If you can't make it, I'll make sure you get a message."

Anticipation stung Ashfur's paws. He opened his jaws to respond, but Hawkfrost had already bounded away, skipping the tree bridge to swim across instead. The dappled warrior watched him push through the waves, pointing his muzzle ahead to keep the water from licking his chin. His chest warmed.

It wasn't until he had watched him dart towards RiverClan territory that he finally followed suit, crossing the collapsed trunk to finally head home. Squirrelflight would be waiting there. A moon ago, the thought would have filled him with dread-but his meetings with Hawkfrost had given him a new reason to wake up at sunrise.

Squirrelflight was completely oblivious that her father was going to be killed before the season changed.


End file.
